New Perspective
by FandomOwl
Summary: "Guess you're right. Can't go on without the key-chain you lost from 4th grade, now can you?" She breathed out in a smooth sarcastic manner. A giggle was not what she was expecting at all. Could Nazz not see that she was trying to play the bad girl role? Did the whole "I don't care" attitude go right over her pretty little head? (Marie/Nazz)((previously posted on 'TheDarkNightOwl')
1. Chapter 1

_***********  
_ _Author's Note  
_ _***********_

 _Hi! You guys miss me?  
_ _I had previously uploaded this onto my old acc (TheDarkNightOwl) but once i tried to upload more chapters, my account was inaccessible.  
_ _So, i finally got around to making a NEW account and continuing this story on here.  
_ _For those of you who have read this on my old acc, i suggest reading the first chapter again, as i have slightly changed some things._

 _now, Enjoy!  
***********_

 _The chilly wind of fall ran its way across her skin, almost un-noticed…_

 _Almost._

 _A slight shiver ran down her spine as the previous thought to grab a jacket before heading out was remembered, but still, she had no intention on turning back to grab it. Marie sneered. 'Why did girls have to be so god damn complicated?' she thought, still pissed at what had just happened. Though, her anger was mostly directed towards herself more than anything or anyone. She absolutely hated how she thought the female gender could be simple, it was her own gender and she couldn't even figure it out. That seemed to piss her off to no end. "Fuck!" she yelled, kicking the yellow fence to her left before letting out a puff of air. 'What am I going to do…' a frown making itself known upon her trembling lips. Perhaps she should start from the beginning. Her thoughts were so jumbled and… and… absolutely warped. The past few weeks were still so fresh in her mind, yet the more she thought about them, the less sense they seemed to make. She pressed her forehead against the cold hard wood of the fence, trying to get herself in check. 'Right… The beginning…'_

 _-_ _3 weeks prior_ _-_

 _"Let go of it May!"_

 _"No! I saw it first!"_

 _"I said-"_

 _"LET."_

 _"GO-"_

 _RIP_

 _both girls fell back onto the shaggy rough carpet, looking at the torn pieces of the dress they were previously fighting over. "Eh!? Look at what ya did May! You ripped it!"_

 _The red head fumed, clutching at the purple fabric in her hands "I ripped it!? You were the one who wouldn't let go!"  
_ _May piped, throwing the fabric aside in obvious anger "Will you guys shut up?"  
_ _Marie glared their way, rubbing small circles against her temples. Over the years, The Kanker Sisters had seemed to get more and more annoying; Marie thoroughly understand what was considered to be "too much" in society. Obviously, her sisters hadn't seemed to understand that in the slightest. Their usually plots of getting Eddy and Ed to fall in love with them, still being their main objective. Even though they were all in high school now, Lee and May just couldn't seem to take a hint. The Eds' didn't want them. Though, Marie didn't seem to want Double D like she had in middle school. She used to be convinced that the shy sock-head was going to be her husband, but lately, that dream seemed to dwindle as the boy no longer made her heart flutter and she no longer saw him as a love interest… but instead a… Pal…? A brother…? Whatever it was, she knew for a fact that he was no longer a constant part of her newly formed, or lack thereof, love stories. "What bit you on the ass Marie?"_

 _Lee questioned, pulling her out of her previous thoughts. Sighing, she rolled her eyes "We have a test next week and id really like to pass."  
_ _She snapped back in disbelief at how they seemed not to notice how loud they were being. "You guys should be hitting the books too, ya know."  
_ _She arched an eyebrow at them before returning her attention back to the book in her lap. "Hey," Lee stomped towards her side of the room "since when did /you/ study?"  
_ _She spat, as if reading a book that /wasn't/ about sickeningly corny love plots and badly written smut was a sin. "Since we all started failing" she frowned "have you guys not looked at your grades? They tanked in middle school. So, I'm just trying to make sure that doesn't happen again..."  
_ _Had they really put off looking at /any/ of the work they had been given over the years? Just how the hell were they still making their way through school without getting held back? Torn from her thoughts once again, she glanced back at a bickering Lee and May, now fighting over a pair of shoes. Really? Shoes? Sighing heavily, she grabbed her books and put them in her scuffed up book bag before slinging it over her shoulder. "Be back later…"  
_ _She muttered, knowing they wouldn't hear her through their constant bickering. She grabbed the leather jacket she loved so much from the rack and stepped out into the cool afternoon air. Letting out a sigh of relief, she strutted out of the busted old trailer park that she currently occupied. A little studying at the park wouldn't hurt, right?_

 _Once arriving at the park she seemed to know all too well, she inhaled the smell of freshly cut grass. 'Aah…' This was so much better than being cramped in the small room she had to share with her two sisters. No fighting, no odd smells of female odor, and absolutely /no/ idiotic questions. Only the peace and quiet of the soft wind occasionally grazing its way through her hair. Just the way she liked it. Hopping on-top of a nearby picnic table in the shade, she crossed her legs and pulled her biology book into her lap, opening to her previous stopping point. She stared down at the page, completely blank… How the hell had she gone the entire time studying, without reading a word? She had been reading it! … Hadn't she? Frowning, she dragged her hand down her face, completely dumbfounded at her lack of focus on her had a biology test in less than a week and she had barley absorbed a word of anything the book had to provide. "Fucking fantastic…"_

 _She muttered to herself. The sound of overly exaggerated sighs and sounds of distress quickly distracted her.'What now?' she grimaced, finding it rather annoying that so many things were getting in the way of her peaceful study session. Looking up, she scanned the park to see two guys arm wrestling while some blonde watched over them. Suddenly more interested in what was going on a few benches away, she straightened from her slouched position over her book and watched as the blonde patted one of their shoulders. "This is such a stupid bet, Kev." She placed her hand on her hip, dipping it to one side. Kev? Kevin Barr, Kev? Is that who that was? She looked a bit closer, noticing his signature hat, placed securely on his head. Then the blonde must be Nazz… Wow… Marie looked her up and down. She had definitely changed since she last saw her. Sure, they went to the same school and all, but with all the catching up she had to do since she hit 8th grade, she didn't exactly have time to really examine anyone. "Psht, it isn't stupid," Kevin struggled with his words as he bobbed his fist left and right with the blue haired boy in-front of him. "If I win, he's gotta wash my bike!"_

 _He exclaimed, a smirk making its way to his lips. "Bull-honkey!"The one she realized to be Rolf blurted out "You shall be the one to clean out the chicken coops Nana hold dear!"  
_ _He said with a look of determination. This really was a slightly interesting sight. Even if it was as stupid as an arm wrestle over "Who would clean what".  
_ _Marie found herself facing them, feet dangling off the side. "Yeah, well. Couldn't you guys just clean your own stuff?"  
_ _Nazz laughed out. "Where's the fun in that?"  
_ _Marie found herself mutter. Her eyes widened as she sat up straight, Nazz had heard her and was looking directly at her. 'Damn you and your loud mouth' she mentally scolded herself. She just kept staring… Marie didn't know whether she should return to her books or flee. Before she could move a muscle, Nazz smiled and fully turned to her "There is plenty of fun in cleaning your own things."  
_ _She grinned. Marie felt her heart flutter. "O-oh yeah? Like what?"  
_ _That sentence didn't come out as confident as Marie had hopped, but Nazz didn't seem to notice it. "Well, for instance, you find all the cool things you misplaced."  
_ _Her grin seemed to get wider, seeming to be pretty happy with her answer. The happy grin plastered to the blonde's face seemed to make the world drown out. Marie had never had this feeling before… Maybe for Double D when they were twelve, but not since. And definitely not at the intensity it was now. She silently hopped her cheeks wouldn't betray her and show how flushed she really was. Clearing her throat, she slouched forward, hands in her pockets. "'Guess you're right. Can't go on without the key-chain you lost from 4th grade, now can you?"  
_ _She breathed out in a smooth sarcastic manner. A giggle was not what she was expecting at all. Could Nazz not see that she was trying to play the bad girl role? Did the whole "I don't care" attitude go right over her pretty little head? "Totally, I mean, I just couldn't /imagine/ going to bed without that little thing. Hello Kitty is life, man!"  
_ _She played off of Marie's comment. She couldn't help but give a few laughs herself. Nazz made her way over and sat next to her, leaving her two friends to continue arm wrestling, not noticing that she had just left their side. "You're Marie Kanker, right?"  
_ _Nazz leaned back on her hands from her sitting position. She looked up at Marie, waiting for an answer. "Uh, yeah, that's my name" She smirked, propping herself on her palms as well "And you're Nazz."  
_ _She noted. "Yeah dude. I didn't think you remembered!"  
_ _Nazz beamed. What was up with her? Marie had never seen her so happy. Yeah, Kevin had tended to make her pretty happy from time to time, but she as practically shining with the force of the sun… Had she always done that? Maybe she was just imagining things and Nazz had always been this happy around everyone… But the idea that she didn't still bobbed in the back of Marie's head. "Biology, huh?"  
_ _Nazz took the book into her hands, brushing her palm against the cover. "Yeah, I have a big test coming up." Marie shrugged "thought I'd study while I can." even though I haven't gotten a word of it' She sighed at her mental note. "Hey, man. You need any help with it?"  
_ _She flipped through the pages of Marie's notes. "E-excuse me?  
_ _She looked at her in disbelief. Did she just offer her help? Did she really need it? Were her notes really /that/ bad? Ugh, she was going to fail for sure… "Cause…" Nazz continued "I got to take mine early. Art field trips and what not… I mean, you don't seem to have many notes here… I thought I could lend a helping hand, ya know?"  
_ _She glanced over and Marie and smiled. "Y-yeah. That'd be cool."  
_ _Marie tried to gain back the "aloof" and "Cool girl" act she was so use to putting up, but Nazz seemed to see right through it. "Great!" She quickly stood "I'll see ya tomorrow. 12 o'clock?"  
_ _She blurted out over her shoulder, going back to Kevin and Rolf "Yeah!...Yeah, see ya then."  
_ _She let a small smile graze her lips as she watched Nazz walk away with a shamed Kevin and a beaming Rolf. Marie let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding._

 _"W-… What the fuck was that?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Marie's heart was still lightly fluttering against her chest long after Nazz and her companions had left the park. She had been trying to compose herself before finally returning home, hoping to at least get / **some** / studying out of the way. But that process seemed to take a lot longer than she had earlier predicted. Her thoughts were still pretty jumbled and she couldn't keep her mind from tossing through the previous events, Nazz and her cute mannerisms still taking quite the effect on her.

' _Her sweet smile'_

' _Her bubbly laugh'_

' _How those cute dimples stood out against her rosy plush cheeks'_

She groaned. This was absolutely ridiculous! She had never felt so flustered and emotionally confused like she had in this moment. Why was this girl making her feel all of these stabs of emotions so suddenly? It's not as if she hadn't seen her many times before this.  
So why now?  
Why Nazz?  
Why a girl in particular?

She found these interrupting thoughts making it unbelievably hard to focus on anything, let alone memorizing what a synapse structure was. Dragging a hand over her obviously frustrated face, she let out a deep sigh. "I might as well just go home."  
She muttered quietly to herself. She slowly packed up her notes and book, lazily slinging her book bag over her shoulder as she slid off of the park bench.

Though Marie had never dated one, she could never say that dating a girl hadn't crossed her mind more than a few times, as the thought had often been a part of her zoned out day dreams and midnight queries. Girls were fairly attractive and Marie was never really shy to admit that, but that didn't mean she was exactly screaming it from the roof tops of Peach Creek.  
After getting over her childish infatuation with Double D, she had come to find a few other guys attractive and managed to date her fair share. But those relationships soon tanked once she became more worried about her grades and getting into a good college, rather than what her partner's thoughts were on shitty romance movies and pointless make out sessions in the back of their cars.  
She had also noticed a few girls around her local library and, if she wasn't  
studying, malls or arcades. But she had never actually initiated any flirtatious banter with any of them. Marie briefly wondered if Nazz was to be the one girl she finally reached out to in a romantic way, but quickly smashed that idea before it could spread any farther.

' _Who says Nazz she even likes girls?'_

' _Even if she did, who says she'd like_ _ **me**_ _?'_

' _Is she even single?'_

" _ **There's always a chance"  
**_ her conscience piped in.

She scoffed, stuffing her cold hands into her pockets in annoyance at her own idiotic thoughts. "There's always a chance."  
She huffed sarcastically as the phrased danced around in her already jumbled head. That sentence was once used as a cure all for the, too often, crippling doubt and jittering nerves that creeped into her life more times than she'd ever admit. She had always used it as a way to get herself into trying new things or going for something she really wanted but was too terrified to even attempt for fear of rejection. It had once helped everything, but now all it does is mock her.

Finally trudging into to her shared mobile home, she kicked off her shoes, feeling the itchy carpet between her toes as she set her stuff aside. "Lee?"  
She got no reply as she looked around the dim house, only lit by the rays coming from the dust covered blinds. She tossed her jacket over the arm of their small green couch, looking around once again. "May?"  
Still nothing.

Where the hell had they gone? She looked at the many odd doodles, to-do lists and old magnets littering the old faded fridge in search of a sign as to where her sisters could have gone, but found nothing. Slightly frowning she walked off into her room, laying back onto the black and silver comforter that laid messily across her bed, scooting the many school notes, sketches and art pencils out of her way. She knitted her eyebrows as she stared up at the ceiling in frustration.

First her emotional exasperation and now she can't even find her sisters. Though, she figured they had only went chasing after the Edds once again. She had tried many times to get them to realize they were unwanted and that constantly stalking them would only make the Edds want them less, but nothing could keep them from trying to force the poor boys into a relationship.

Her body soon relaxed against the soft comforter, eyes slowly hazing over as she let her thoughts lingered to her study session with Nazz tomorrow. What would happen? Could she keep her sudden flush of emotions from making a fool of herself? Would they give her away to Nazz? The last thing she wanted to do was creep her out, sudden feelings for the girl or not. She often thought back to the time were she was head over heels for Double D, always wondering why she had acted in such a way when he entered a room or she heard his name. It seemed so childish now, but she feared she is starting to get those feelings again. She, at one point, even dared to call it love. But to say that Marie had ever experienced love was more than an exaggeration. She had thought she did once upon ago, but it had become clear to her that it was nothing but an over exaggerated crush. Though, that never stopped her from wondering what love truly felt like. To wake up every day with that true pure feeling of another pumping through your veins, filling your every nerve with electric fire. Only seeing that one person, glowing in a room full of dimed out people.

She doubted she would ever feel what love truly felt like  
and sometimes

She hoped she never would.

 _*************  
Author's note_

 _I'm terribly sorry if this chapter lacked much excitement, I was really trying to get something out before I have to research a ton of stuff for when Nazz tutors Marie for her biology test. Now, I don't know anything about biology, but I'm gonna try. Wish me luck!_


End file.
